Red
, Taylor Swift, Nathan Chapman, Jeff Bhasker, Dann Huff, Jacknife Lee, Max Martin, Shellback, Butch Walker, Dan Wilson |anterior = Speak Now |siguiente = 1989 |sencillo 1 = We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together |sencillo 1 lanzamiento = 13 de agosto de 2012 |sencillo 2 = Begin Again |sencillo 2 lanzamiento = 1 de octubre de 2012 |sencillo 3 = I Knew You Were Trouble |sencillo 3 lanzamiento = 27 de noviembre de 2012 |sencillo 4 = 22 |sencillo 4 lanzamiento = 12 de marzo de 2013 |sencillo 5 = Red |sencillo 5 link = Red (canción) |sencillo 5 lanzamiento = 21 de junio de 2013 |sencillo 6 = Everything Has Changed |sencillo 6 lanzamiento = 16 de julio de 2013 |sencillo 7 = The Last Time |sencillo 7 lanzamiento = 4 de noviembre de 2013 }} Red (en español: Rojo) es el cuarto álbum de Taylor Swift, y su último en presentar un sonido country. Fué lanzado el 22 de octubre de 2012, por Big Machine Records, como el seguimiento de su tercer álbum de estudio, Speak Now. El título del álbum se inspiró en las "relaciones semi tóxicas" que experimentó Swift durante el proceso de concepción de este álbum, y Swift describió las emociones que sentía como "emociones rojas" debido a su naturaleza intensa y tumultuosa. Sin embargo, los toques rojos en los temas característicos de Swift de amor y angustia, desde una perspectiva más madura, exploran otros temas como la fama y la presión de estar en el centro de atención. El álbum presenta colaboraciones con productores y artistas invitados como Gary Lightbody de la banda Snow Patrol y Ed Sheeran, y se destaca por la experimentación de Swift con nuevos géneros musicales. Swift completó The Red Tour en apoyo del álbum el 12 de junio de 2014; la gira se convirtió en la gira más taquillera de todos los tiempos de un artista country, recaudando más de $150 millones. Red fue bien recibido por la crítica y ganó dos nominaciones a los premios Grammy por Mejor Álbum Country y Álbum del Año. Debutó en el número uno en la lista Billboard 200 de EE. UU., lo que le dio a Swift su tercer encabezamiento consecutivo en la lista de los EE.UU. La primera semana de ventas de 1.21 millones de copias fue el tercer debut más grande para una artista en la historia de los Estados Unidos y se convirtió en el álbum más vendido en más de una década en los Estados Unidos. Hizo historia de la música por reclamar las mayores ventas de la primera semana de todos los tiempos por un artista country, el registro que Garth Brooks tenía anteriormente. Red es solo el décimo octavo álbum en la historia de Estados Unidos que vende un millón de copias en una sola semana. También fue un gran éxito a nivel mundial, se convirtió en el primer #1 de Swift en el Reino Unido, y también encabezó las listas de álbumes en Australia, Canadá, Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda, mientras que también se ubicó entre los diez primeros en todos los otros grandes mercados musicales, incluyendo China. En todo el mundo, Red vendió 7 millones de copias en diciembre de 2017. Fue el tercer álbum más vendido consecutivo de Swift en los Estados Unidos, logrando ser el segundo álbum más vendido de 2012 en todos los géneros solo dos meses después de su lanzamiento. Esto lo convirtió en la cuarta vez que Swift tenía un álbum clasificado entre los tres principales vendedores del año en los Estados Unidos. Según la Federación Internacional de la Industria Fonográfica (IFPI, por sus siglas en inglés), fue el segundo álbum más vendido a nivel mundial de 2012 con ventas de 5.2 millones de copias.Global Music Report 2013 Red certificó siete veces platino por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA), por lo que es el cuarto álbum consecutivo de Swift para superar el estado de platino cuádruple. Antecedentes El 13 de agosto de 2012, Swift ofreció un chat en vivo a más de 72,500 espectadores, en el que contestó preguntas de los fanáticos, presentó el primer sencillo "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" y anunció el título de su cuarto álbum como Red, así como su fecha de lanzamiento. Swift también reveló el significado detrás del título de su álbum: Durante el chat web en vivo, también reveló que escribió más de 30 canciones para el álbum, de las cuales 16 fueron lanzadas, y dijo que gran parte de su inspiración provino de relaciones disfuncionales. Al contrario de su anterior álbum escrito por sí misma, Speak Now (2010), Swift contó con la ayuda de varios de sus compositores favoritos. En una entrevista con MTV News, reveló que el álbum "es interesante porque cada canción se sostiene por sí sola. Es esta colcha de retazos de diferentes sonidos y emociones diferentes, y no creo que nada en el disco suene como 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together'". También mostró canciones del álbum en Good Morning America todos los lunes, desde el 24 de septiembre hasta el 15 de octubre. Swift se presentó el 22 de octubre para el lanzamiento del álbum, y al día siguiente, realizó un concierto en vivo en el mismo programa. Según la cantante, había pasado más de dos años con el proceso de grabación, escritura y preparación para el álbum. Sarah Barlow filmó la portada del álbum, que muestra la cara de Swift, y particularmente sus labios rojos. Las versiones estándar y deluxe del álbum se lanzaron el 22 de octubre de 2012 en Italia, Nueva Zelanda, Estados Unidos, entre otros. La edición deluxe del álbum incluye un segundo disco con tres pistas nuevas y las grabaciones demo originales de "Red" y "Treacherous", junto con una versión acústica de "State Of Grace". También se lanzó una versión de karaoke del álbum el 5 de febrero de 2013 en la tienda iTunes Store, que incluye la versión instrumental de todas las pistas de su versión estándar. Recepción crítica Red – Taylor Swift — Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards | rev2 = The A.V. Club | rev2Score = B+Taylor Swift: Red | rev3 = The Daily Telegraph | rev3Score = Taylor Swift, Red, album review | rev4 = Entertainment Weekly | rev4Score = B+Red – review – Taylor Swift Review | rev5 = The Guardian | rev5score = Taylor Swift: Red – review | rev6 = Los Angeles Times | rev6Score = Album review: Taylor Swift's 'Red' brims with confidence | rev7 = MSN Music | rev7Score = A−Taylor Swift/Donald Fagen The ingenue and the roue | rev8 = PopMatters | rev8Score = 6/10 | rev9 = Rolling Stone | rev9Score = Review: Taylor Swift – Red | rev10 = Spin | rev10Score = 8/10Taylor Swift, 'Red' (Big Machine) }} En Metacritic, que asigna un puntaje promedio ponderado de 100 a las reseñas y calificaciones de las publicaciones principales, el álbum recibió una puntuación promedio de 77, basado en 23 revisiones, que indican "revisiones generalmente favorables".Reviews for Red by Taylor Swift Jon Dolan de Rolling Stone sintió que Swift se influenció por Joni Mitchell y U2, y escribió que "su proyecto de autodescubrimiento es una de las mejores historias del pop. Cuando realmente está, sus canciones son como tatuajes". Billboard calificó el álbum como "su álbum más interesante hasta la fecha" y dijo que "pone a Swift la artista de frente y en el centro con ganchos grandes y carnosos que trascienden sus raíces en el campo para un disco que abarca el género y que alcanza niveles nunca vistos desde Shania Twain's Up!." Stephen Thomas Erlewine de AllMusic llamó a Red un disco pop que casi no mostraba rastro del country y dijo que aunque las letras de Swift sobre las relaciones románticas y la ansiedad social todavía suenan algo torpes, no restan valor a las "confecciones pop prístinas" que conforman la música: En todo caso, estas frases incómodas e incómodas humanizan este monolito pop gigantesco: ha construido algo tan preciso que su éxito parece predestinado, pero debajo de todo esto, Taylor todavía está nerviosa, lo que hace que Red no solo sea pegadiza, sino convincente". Michael Robbins, de la revista Spin, encontró a Swift "demasiado inteligente y melodiosa para condescender con sus contradicciones" en las canciones pop aumentadas del álbum. En el Los Angeles Times, a Randall Roberts le impresionó su capacidad para incorporar diferentes estilos musicales mientras "se esfuerza por lograr algo mucho más grandioso y logrado" que un punto de vista cínico. El crítico de Sputnikmusic, Channing Freeman afirmó que Red mostró la transición definitiva de Swift de country a pop, con una música que, a diferencia de sus discos anteriores, es "un complemento de todas esas emociones conflictivas que han estado presentes en su letra desde hace algún tiempo". Jon Caramanica, de The New York Times, creía que "cada momento de avance pop puro se ve atenuado inmediatamente por un momento de country contemplativo". Jonathan Keefe de Slant Magazine se mostró menos entusiasta y dijo que, como un disco pop, no era lo suficientemente consistente como para ser considerado "realmente genial" porque varias canciones carecían de la "chispa habitual" de Swift. Sin embargo, concluyó que "sus aspectos más destacados son el mejor trabajo para Swift, que ahora suena como la estrella del pop que estaba destinada a ser todo el tiempo". Michael Gallucci de The A.V. el club encontró que las letras de Swift son algo más "más profundas y oscuras", y la música mucho más ambiciosa que sus discos anteriores, pero en general es un disco pop "complicado y, a veces, desenfocado". Desechó a los duetos como aburridos, mientras llamaba "State Of Grace" y "All Too Well" "trabajo fascinante". Arnold Pan, de PopMatters, creía que algunas de las canciones deberían haber sido editadas en lo que fue un álbum de transición para Swift, quien evitó sus raíces country-pop en favor de los estilos de "rock moderno reforzado".Taylor Swift: Red Escribiendo para MSN Music, Robert Christgau vio a Red como una versión menor del álbum 69 Love Songs de Magnetic Fields 1999. Él prefería sus pistas más firmes, pero también apreciaba las canciones más sentimentales "Begin Again" y "Stay Stay Stay", que "se mantienen felices y golpean igual de fuerte". Elogios Red fué incluido en muchas listas de fin de año. El álbum apareció en el segundo lugar en Associated Press e Idolator, y este último dijo que "Red mostró las habilidades Swift de manera maravillosa, con detalles finos, los estilos de producción más variados de su carrera y narración que sigue siendo emocionalmente valioso. Quejándose como cualquier artista con su alcance". Jon Caramanica, de The New York Times, también clasificó a Red como el número dos en su lista de los diez mejores álbumes, afirmando que "Swift se convierte en Day-Glo en los momentos más inesperados de este álbum, su cuarto y el primero que deja de fingir que es todo menos una megaestrella pop". MTV clasificó a Red en el número tres, lo que indica que "Swift avanza a pasos agigantados para convertirse en una verdadera artista, el tipo igualmente experto en atacar a los rompecorazones". El álbum apareció en el número cinco de los diez mejores álbumes de Billboard de 2012, y dijo que "Red probablemente será recordado por sus riesgos sonoros, con el pop de "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" y el dubstep se tambalea en "I Knew You Were Trouble." que empuja a la estrella del campo fuera de su zona de confort". En enero de 2015, el álbum se colocó en el número 12 de la lista de Billboard de "Los 20 mejores álbumes de los años 2010 (hasta ahora)". La escritora de The Daily Beast, Marlow Stern, clasificó el álbum en el número siete, llamándolo "un LP desigual que, sin embargo, contiene una diversa gama de melodías infecciosas". Mientras que Glenn Gamboa de Newsday clasificó el álbum número seis, afirmando que Taylor "sale como una superestrella del pop en toda regla". Red también se ubicó en el número diez en The Salt Lake Tribune y HitFix. Rolling Stone clasificó al álbum trigésimo primero en su lista de álbumes. Las canciones del álbum han recibido nominaciones a los premios Grammy. "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" fue nominado para el récord del año en la 55ª edición de los premios Grammy, pero perdió ante "Somebody That I Used to Know" de Gotye y Kimbra. "Begin Again" recibió una nominación a la Mejor Canción Country en los 56 Premios Grammy. Red también recibió nominaciones para el Álbum del año y Mejor álbum Country en la 56ª edición de los premios Grammy. Rendimiento comercial Red fue un gran éxito comercial. En los Estados Unidos, Red se convirtió en el álbum más vendido en más de una década después de vender 1.21 millones de copias en su primera semana, y ganó a Swift su tercer álbum número 1 en el Billboard 200. Red tiene la segunda suma más alta de la primera semana por una Artista femenina, solo detrás de Oops! ... I Did It Again (2000) por Britney SPears, que abrió con 1.3 millones de unidades. Red tuvo la mayor semana de ventas en 2012 y vendió más que los 52 álbumes principales en el Billboard 200 en su primera semana. También tiene las ventas más grandes de una semana para un álbum country que supera a Double Live de Garth Brooks, que vendió 1.085 millones de copias en 1998. Red vendió 465,000 copias digitales en su primera semana en los EE. UU., siendo la segunda más grande después de Born This Way (2011) de Lady Gaga que vendió alrededor de 1.459 millones de copias en todo el mundo en su primera semana de ventas. En su segunda semana en el Billboard 200, el álbum se mantuvo en el número 1 y vendió 344,000 copias (un 72%). La próxima semana, Red mantuvo el top en Billboard 200 y vendió otras 196,000 copias (43% menos), lo que elevó sus ventas a 1,749 millones, por lo que se ubicó como el tercer álbum más vendido de 2012, detrás de 21 de Adele y Up All Night de One Direction. El álbum fue destronado por Take Me Home de One Direction en su cuarta semana. En su séptima semana, Red volvió a subir al número 1 en el Billboard 200 vendiendo 167,000 y con eso, Swift quedó empatado con Jay-Z y Whitney Houston por la cuarta semana más en el No. 1 en el Billboard 200 desde que Nielsen SoundScan comenzó a rastrear en 1991. Swift mantuvo el primer lugar en Billboard 200 durante las próximas dos semanas, por lo que Swift se convirtió en la primer artista desde The Beatles en 1969 en registrar seis o más semanas en el No. 1 con tres álbumes de estudio consecutivos, después de Fearless (once semanas) y Speak Now (seis semanas). Además, esta es la tercera vez que Swift ha tenido el álbum número 1 en la última semana antes de Navidad, que es tradicionalmente la semana más competitiva del año. También logró la proeza con Fearless en 2008 y Speak Now en 2010. Red pasó su séptima semana no consecutiva en el número 1 en la semana de ventas que terminó el 30 de diciembre de 2012, vendiendo 241,000 (un 12% menos). Esto le dio a Swift un total de 24 semanas en el Billboard 200 a lo largo de su carrera, empatándola con Adele como la mujer con más semanas en el No. 1 desde que SoundScan comenzó a tabular el Billboard 200 en mayo de 1991. Swift luego superó este récord con el lanzamiento de su próximo álbum, 1989. Red terminó el 2012 como el segundo álbum más grande a pesar de estar disponible por solo dos meses, vendiendo 3.11 millones. Es la cuarta vez que tiene un álbum clasificado entre los tres mejores vendedores del año. A partir de noviembre de 2017, el álbum ha vendido 4,385,600 copias en los Estados Unidos. En Canadá, Red clasifica el tercer álbum número 1 de Swift, además de vender 93,000 copias en su semana de debut y ha cruzado fácilmente la certificación Platinum en el país. Con esas ventas, Red se convirtió en la mayor venta de una semana en Canadá desde que la Navidad de Michael Bublé movió 107,000 copias en la temporada navideña de 2011 y la mayor venta de la primera semana desde 2008. En mayo de 2013, Red recibió la certificación de cuádruple platino de Music Canada con sus envíos superando los 320.000 ejemplares. Red también tuvo éxito comercial fuera de los Estados Unidos. En el Reino Unido, Swift obtuvo su primer álbum No. 1 con Red con ventas de 61,000 copias en su primera semana. En Australia, el álbum debutó en el No. 1 y pasó un total de tres semanas consecutivas en la cima, convirtiéndose en el álbum No. 1 más largo de Swift en Australia; Red fue certificada 4 × platino por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de Australia para envíos que superan las 280,000 copias. En Nueva Zelanda, el álbum también se convirtió en el tercer álbum número 1 de Swift, y ha sido certificado platino por el RIANZ. En todo el mundo, Swift estableció un nuevo récord mundial de iTunes Store para las ventas de álbumes más altas de la primera semana, con 566,000 copias vendidas digitalmente en todo el mundo. Más tarde, este disco fue superado por el álbum de Justin Timberlake, The 20/20 Experience (580,000 copias durante su primera semana). Premios y nominaciones Promoción Sencillos El primer sencillo del álbum, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together", fué lanzado el 13 de agosto de 2012 y se convirtió en el primer sencillo de Swift en llegar a la cima del Billboard Hot 100. El salto de la canción desde su posición debut No. 72 hasta el No. 1 fue el resultado de una demanda digital masiva de la canción. Con 623,000 descargas, la canción se ubicó en el segundo lugar entre los mejores singles de ventas de todos los tiempos, después del éxito de Flo Rida en 2009 "Right Round". Permaneció en el número 1 durante tres semanas no consecutivas, se desplazó dos veces en la parte superior, primero por "Whistle" de Flo Rida y segundo por "One More Night" de Maroon 5. La canción se mantuvo entre el top 10 durante trece semanas y trazado por un total de veinticuatro semanas. En el Reino Unido, alcanzó el puesto número 4, lo que le dio su primer éxito entre el top 10 desde "Love Story" (2008) y la canción se convirtió en su primera canción número 1 en Nueva Zelanda. de diciembre de 2012, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" ha vendido más de tres millones de descargas en los EE. UU. "Begin Again" se lanzó a la tienda iTunes Store el 25 de septiembre de 2012 como parte de una cuenta regresiva para el lanzamiento del álbum. Unas pocas horas después de su lanzamiento temprano a iTunes, llegó al No. 1, convirtiéndose así en el primer sencillo que destronó al "Gagnam Style" de Psy en una semana. La canción vendió 299,000 copias digitales en su primera semana de lanzamiento y debutó en el No. 7 en el Billboard Hot 100 de los EE.UU. con fecha del 4 de octubre de 2012. Posteriormente se anunció que la pista se enviaría a la radio country el 1 de octubre de 2012 como el segundo sencillo del album. La canción se convirtió en su décimo séptimo éxito consecutivo entre los diez primeros en US Billboard Hot Country Songs, pero también empató con "Fearless" como su sencillo más bajo en la lista, aunque alcanzó el número 3 en el Billboard Country Airplay. "I Knew You Were Trouble." fué lanzado como el segundo sencillo internacional de Red el 14 de noviembre de 2012 en el Reino Unido. En los Estados Unidos, se lanzó el 27 de noviembre de 2012 como el tercer sencillo. La canción debutó en el No. 3 en Billboard Hot 100 con 416,000 copias vendidas en su primera semana, la segunda mayor venta de sencillos de la primera semana de Swift. Se convirtió en el decimocuarto éxito de Swift y su undécima canción en debutar dentro del top ten. Con ventas de 416,000 de "I Knew You Were Trouble", Swift se convirtió en la primer artista en la historia digital en tener dos canciones que debutaron con ventas de 400,000 o más copias. En su undécima semana, vendió una suma masiva de 582,000 en los EE.UU., lo que la convierte en la cuarta semana de ventas digitales más grande de todos los tiempos. Hizo que la canción volviera a su punto máximo en el número 2 en el Billboard Hot 100. "I Knew You Were Trouble." se convirtió en un éxito comercial, vendió más de tres millones de copias en los EE. UU. y alcanzó el número 1 en Billboard Hot 100 Airplay y Billboard Pop Songs, y también alcanzó el top ten en diez países. "22" fue lanzado como el cuarto single de Red. Se envió a la radio australiana el 4 de febrero de 2013. Se lanzó en los Estados Unidos el 12 de marzo de 2013. El video musical se publicó en YouTube el 13 de marzo de 2013. La canción se lanzó en el Reino Unido el 1 de abril. 2013. Alcanzó el puesto número 20 en el Billboard Hot 100, convirtiéndose en el primer sencillo de Red en perder el top ten. A partir de mayo de 2013, la canción ha vendido 1,000,000 copias en los Estados Unidos. "Red", la canción principal del álbum, fue lanzada a la radio Country el 24 de junio de 2013 como el tercer sencillo. La canción debutó en el No. 6 en el Billboard Hot 100 de los EE. UU. y en el No. 2 en la lista de Hot Digital Songs, vendiendo 312,000 en su primera semana. También debutó en el número 2 en la lista de canciones de Hot Country, detrás de "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" de Swift. A partir de mayo de 2013, la canción ha vendido 1,000,000 copias en los Estados Unidos. "Everything Has Changed", con el cantautor británico Ed Sheeran, fue lanzado como el cuarto sencillo internacional y el cuarto sencillo de los Estados Unidos Pop/Mainstream el 16 de julio de 2013. "The Last Time", con el vocalista principal de Snow Patrol Gary Lightbody, se confirmó más tarde como el quinto y último single internacional, el séptimo y el final de Red. El 13 de octubre de 2013 se anunció un lanzamiento en el Reino Unido, y posteriormente impactó en la radio de éxito contemporáneo del Reino Unido el 4 de noviembre de 2013. El lanzamiento del sencillo coincide con el anuncio de las fechas para el tramo europeo de su The Red Tour internacional. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - portada oficial.jpg|link=We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together|"We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" Lanzamiento: 13 de agosto de 2012 Begin Again - portada oficial.png|link=Begin Again|"Begin Again" Lanzamiento: 1 de octubre de 2012 IKYWT - portada oficial.jpg|link=I Knew You Were Trouble|"I Knew You Were Trouble" Lanzamiento: 27 de noviembre de 2012 22 - portada oficial.jpg|link=22|"22" Lanzamiento: 12 de marzo de 2013 Red - portada oficial.jpeg|link=Red (canción)|"Red" Lanzamiento: 21 de junio de 2013 Everything Has Changed - portada oficial.jpg|link=Everything Has Changed|"Everything Has Changed" Lanzamiento: 16 de julio de 2013 The Last Time - portada oficial.jpg|link=The Last Time|"The Last Time" Lanzamiento: 4 de noviembre de 2013 Sencillos promocionales Durante las cuatro semanas anteriores al lanzamiento de Red, se publicó una canción cada semana digitalmente en la tienda iTunes Store después de que se escuchara una vista previa de ella en Good Morning America. El primero de los cuatro sencillos promocionales es "Begin Again", que se lanzó digitalmente en iTunes el 25 de septiembre de 2012. "Red" es el segundo sencillo promocional del álbum, y se puso a disposición para su descarga el 2 de octubre de 2012. "Red" debutó en el No. 6 en el Hot 100 con ventas de 312,000. "I Knew You Were Trouble." es el tercer sencillo promocional del álbum, y se puso a disposición para su descarga el 9 de octubre de 2012. El cuarto y último sencillo promocional es "State Of Grace", que estuvo disponible para su descarga el 16 de octubre de 2012. Cada uno de ellos alcanzó el No. 1 en iTunes y el top 15 en el Billboard Hot 100, con "I Knew You Were Trouble." teniendo el pico más alto en el número 2 como el 14º top 10 de Swift. Con ventas de 416,000 de "I Knew You Were Trouble", Swift se convirtió en el primer artista en la historia digital en tener dos canciones que debutaron con ventas de 400,000 o más copias. Gira Swift promocionó el álbum con The Red Tour. Fue la segunda gira de Swift en presentarse en estadios importantes después de la gira mundial Speak Now World Tour. La gira comenzó el 13 de marzo de 2013 en Omaha, Nebraska y terminó el 12 de junio de 2014 en Singapur. A lo largo de la gira, muchos artistas fueron invitados en fechas seleccionadas, como Jennifer Lopez, Ed Sheeran (quien también actuó como acto de apertura), Cher Lloyd, entre otros. La gira recaudó $ 150.2 millones, y se convirtió en la gira con mayor recaudación de todos los tiempos por un artista country. Lista de canciones Referencias Categoría:Álbumes